semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mors Purus
Mors Purus is a Terran Dreadlord and one of the strongest necromancers of this age. Appearing physically young, Mors was actually resurrected more than 900 years ago, and spent much of his time studying the arts of necromancy in their most acute detail. Now, Dreadlord Purus has sworn his service to the Terran Crusade, respecting their ideals and hoping to carve an undead realm out in the modern world. Mors was born into a small family in a region in what is now the Kingdom of Peridar. His original name remains unknown as even Mors has forgotten it, but it seems that Mors was born as the son of a miner who worked in a small mining community. His mother would cook for the other miners, and the young Mors was raised to be a miner just as his father was. At the age of 19 he was said to have found a bride he hoped to marry, a young girl from a neighboring village who Mors had met while travelling with his father to meet a local noble. Unfortunately for Mors however, his mining community was soon raided, as was common in those days, and all the miners were slaughtered or captured to be sold or used as servants. Mors was not so fortunate however, and had been stabbed through the back as he fled for safety. Bleeding out into the earth, the small community was set alight, and many were left dead. A wandering necromancer by the name of Tulexio had arrived in the village, seeing the smoke from a distance. He hoped for fresh corpses, but upon seeing the young Mors and the freshness of many of the deceased, decided that these dead would be raised with free minds - partly to sate his curiosity and partly to test his own ability. Mors was raised, with the other villagers being barely damaged in comparison to their former forms besides one man and his family, who had been burnt in the burning of the settlement. This family would soon come to be known as the 'burnt family', wandering Europa and wrecking havok on several bandit groups. Mors however was incredibly thankful to the necromancer, and quickly became his apprentice. The resurrected survivors soon marched on the bandit camp, slaughtering the bandits and keeping many to be tortured, particularly by the burnt family. Mors was able to find his fiance, but many of the captured villagers and miners shuddered at the sight of their former friends and family. While barely damaged, their undead state was clear, and the merciless nature encouraged by undeath was clear to see. Men and women formally affeard of blood and death were slaughtering warm blooded men without so much of a flinch. Mors' fiance left without him, but he found that his emotions regarding this were insigificant. His mind was focused entirely on a desire for knowledge and power, and so left with Tulexio, wandering for many years. The stories of Mors Purus and Tulexio are many and range for many years, although in recent years before the formation of the Crusade, they had mostly become obscure. Tulexio had died many years ago, and Mors was determined to carry on his work undisturbed. When he heard of the Terran's cause however, he quickly joined on, finding the like minded nature of the Terrans and their absolute comfort with his methods and experiments highly liberating and enjoyable. Mors had never been bitter in his undeath, but most undead resign themselves to solitude. Tulexio had acted as a friend and father figure to Mors, but it was within the ranks of the crusade that he was able to find the diabolical brotherhood he took some degree of joy in.